


A Little Relief

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fake as hell. Naga finds comfort with Katie after being sent home...





	

“Come to bed...”

Katie speaks softly from where she has settled, already dressed in her nightwear, a simple cotton t-shirt, just long enough to cover her body. She has sent John home to the children, knowing she needs to stay, for now. John has never actively questioned what goes on between Katie and her friends, trusting she will come home to him eventually. 

Naga still paces, unsure of herself, hating the need to cry and not wanting to give in. She too is in a cotton night-shirt, one chosen specifically for how loose it is, how comfortable. Even now she can’t stop pacing. She edges closer to the bed eventually, biting her lip, not wanting to meet Katie’s eyes. 

She emits a tiny noise of surprise when Katie finally drags her down onto the bed, instantly curling around her before she can protest. She sighs eventually and relaxes, letting her arms close around Katie, seeking warmth. She doesn’t know what she wants, not really, but for now, this is enough.


End file.
